dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
DxD - The Last Amagiri
DxD - The Last Amagiri is a FanFiction written by HolyKnightX. It entails the start of Kensei Amagiri's struggle to survive the life-and-death battle he had been thrown into at the young age; but it isn't just his life he is concerned for, but also his adoptive sister, Claire Belial, and close friend, Alice Evangelista. Synopsis Kensei Amagiri is the survivor of the Amagiri Clan, an ancient and powerful clan in Japan of Warriors and Mystics, which has served the Shinto Gods for as long as the Five Great Families. He is later brought to Hagun Island, the base for an illegal underground tournament named — Gehenna both sponsored and supervised by Old Devils from the Underworld and forced to fight for not just his survival but his adoptive sister, Claire Belial; his friend/ally, Alice Evangelista; his best friend, Zane Wayland; and two more allies, Hisui and Rui Kagami. After he discovered a plot devised by the Old Devils who desired to get rid of Claire, the daughter of Cleria Belial who fell in love with an Exorcist named Masaomi Yaegaki. Her parents were killed due to their relationship being forbidden and in order to maintain the status quo of their perspective factions, but there was another agenda for them wanting to kill Cleria and most of her peerage who defended their King to the end. After being found out by the Gehenna Guards and Old Devils, Kensei is beaten into a near-dead state on the beach of Hagun Island. He is sent off the island to a location filled with dangerous Youkai and is almost attacked defenseless, but Kensei is saved by the Monkey King, Sun Wukong and Jade Dragon, Yu-Long who were in the vicinity at the time. Later, he wakes up inside the home of Xuanzang Sanzang where he finds himself wrapped in bandages with most of his injuries already healed up and left the room where he met up with three of them talking outside about him. Kensei tells them about the situation and is instructed to inform the Shinto Gods about it, but he disagrees stating that it would be too long for even them to locate Hagun Island. He later declared that it would be better for him to go there and save them before anything happened to Claire. After seeing that Kensei had no intention of backing down, Sun Wukong decided he would take him on as a disciple until he was strong enough to go to Hagun Island again. It was then that Kensei Amagiri decides to do whatever it takes to protect Claire and friends no matter who his opponent is. And to discover who massacred the Amagiri Clan. Volume List Volume 1: The Last Amagiri on Hagun Island *Life 1: Kensei Amagiri, the Last Amagiri *Life 2: The Amagiri Swordsmanship *Life 3: The Maker of Annihilation *Life 4: Life on Hagun Island *Life 5: The Hunter and Hunted *Life 6: The Departure *Life 7: Preparing for the Future Volume 2: Rebellion on Hagun Island *Life 1: Training with the Monkey King *Life 2: Hagun Island without Kensei *Life 3: Training in the Mountains *Life 4: The Immortal Swordsmith *Life 5: Rebellion on Hagun Island Part 1 *Life 6: Rebellion on Hagun Island Part 2 *Life 7: Rebellion on Hagun Island Part 3 Volume 3: Interferences during a Reunion *Life 1: New Life in Kibou *Life 2: Onward Towards Kyoto *Life 3: A True Reunion Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Story